Love at First Sight? Pfft!
by spittingllama7856
Summary: Muggle AU! Ron hasn't seen Ginny since she moved out to pursue her passion: figure skating. He finally goes to visit her and hears all about her partner, who Ron assumes is her boyfriend. When Ron finally sees the guy, it's like someone slapped his freckled face and screamed: "This man is amazing!" It's the first time Ron hasn't been completely oblivious. Warnings inside. Pre-slash


_This is written for The Winter Challenge of The Houses Competition. Specifically, the Christmas Challenge, using the prompt "Ice skating."_

 _Word count: 2074_

 _A/N: I haven't had a good excuse to write my second favorite ship lately, so I'll just do that now. I don't know much about ice skating, so I'm really sorry that it isn't really the focus of this fic! Please review if you liked it. Or if you didn't. Honestly, I'm desperate._

 _Aaaand the 2nd A/N: I never, in my entire life, thought I might actually_ like _writing Ginny Weasley in a positive light, but here I am. She honestly has way too much fun in this. She has no filter, lol. (And neither does Harry, to be honest). Also, I may have gone overboard on the M rating...? At least I didn't under-rate it?_

 _Warnings: pre-slash, profanity, sexual implications/thoughts, Muggle AU, Ginny would probably be a Slytherin if Hogwarts was a thing, and this is basically just fluff._

 _Disclaimer: I am not making any profit by writing this, it is purely to keep myself amused. I do not own Warner Bros. and I am not JK Rowling. This is just fanfiction, people._

 _~Blue Rose_

Ron shivered and drew his coat tighter around himself, his freckled cheeks flushed in the cold air. His hands were gloved and stuffed in his coat pockets for extra warmth, and he had to wonder—not for the first time—how Ginny was feeling. He knew that she was not as susceptible to the cold as he was, though.

Ginny had taken to figure skating about three years prior, when Bill had taken her out to a frozen pond near his and Fleur's house to teach her how to ice skate. Fleur had been on the ice at the time, effortlessly gliding in intricate patterns and jumps that made Ginny gape.

The—at the time—seventeen-year-old girl was completely enraptured by Fleur's performance. She approached her aunt about lessons and Fleur had readily agreed. The woman had always wanted to pass on her talents and she saw an opportunity in Ron's only sister.

Ginny had not done well in her lessons for the first few months; she kept falling over and getting frustrated with herself. Eventually, however, Ginny managed to stay upright on the ice and not long after she was able to do figure eights.

Ginny had gotten better and better with each month that passed by, quickly learning how to do spins and twirls that Ron didn't know the name of. He knew that Ginny's passion was to skate; he could see it in her smile when she danced across the ice, in the way she was completely focused on the movements of her feet and hands.

He knew Ginny would probably leave to go live closer to an actual ice rink, too, but he just didn't think she'd leave so soon, or take Bill and Fleur with her.

It had been two years since Ron had seen Ginny face-to-face, and she looked radiant; thriving; happy. Her long red hair had been pinned up, no doubt by their aunt. The only thing that made Ron narrow his eyes was the black-haired man who was skating with his little sister.

Ginny had told Ron, before they left her new—well, new to him—apartment that her "partner" and herself were going to compete soon, and she wanted Ron to watch their routine. So, Ron found himself standing behind the railing of the ice-rink and observing his little sister get touched, thrown, and spun by a mysterious black-haired man that Ron assumed was her partner.

Ginny and the man were spinning, quickly, in a way that made Ron dizzy just watching. They pulled out of it and skated towards each other, until the man lifted Ginny above his head with one hand (Ron gaped at that) and spun again, slower and more broadly this time. Ron wondered how they managed _not_ to throw up.

Ginny seemed to fall down the man's body, her back pressed against his front, their legs perfectly aligned. Ginny broke away from him and jumped into the air, spinning once, twice, before she slammed down, hard, onto the ice. She landed on her knees and cursed loudly.

"Fuck!" she yelped. The man skated towards her, and Ron looked on worriedly. He'd never heard Ginny swear before.

"Are you okay, Gin'?" the man asked. He reached down and pulled her up.

"I'm fine, Harry. I'm just upset. I should've gotten that, by now," Ginny replied, her voice heavy with frustration and anger.

"You _will_ get it, Ginny. You're a good skater," her black-haired partner—Harry—said soothingly. He bent slightly to pull Ginny up and Ron coughed, his face reddening slightly. Not that he was complaining about the view he'd been given, but it was an inopportune moment to think about things like _that_. It felt all wrong with his little sister around.

"Do you—do you think we could just take a break? My brother drove all the way up here to see me and I'd feel bad if I made him watch me fall down over and over for a week," Ginny said softly. Harry laughed, and Ron's stomach did flips. The redhead mentally shook himself. He was there to watch Ginny skate, not check out her boyfriend and swoon at his laugh.

"Yeah, it's fine. We could both use a break, anyways," Harry said. Ginny shot him a grateful smile and the two of them glided over to where Ron was. They stepped off the ice and sat on the bench, taking off their skates as Ron stood by and watched Ginny gingerly poke at her knees.

"Ginny, your routine looks really good," Ron offered, a little nervous. It had been way too long since he'd seen Ginny and didn't quite know how to talk to her. Ginny looked up at Ron and smiled widely.

"Thanks. I should probably be practicing, but. . ." she shrugged, grinning. Ron mirrored her expression, leaning against the railing. Harry had slipped on his trainers and was putting away his skates in a duffle bag, his back turned to the pair. Ron averted his eyes from the other two, feeling slightly guilty and appalled about just how attractive he found Harry. Of course, Ron was normally oblivious of these types of things, so it was really a brick over the head to realize how stunning he found the other man.

Honestly, his brain just needed to be quiet and stop working so his other body parts wouldn't get any ideas. His appendages never had good ideas, anyways.

Ginny noticed his blush and smirked in a way that reminded Ron too much if the twins. Her mouth curved into a nasty grin as she looked between her brother and Harry, her eyes alight in mischief.

Ron wasn't an expert on relationships, but he was pretty certain that when someone fancies your boyfriend, you aren't supposed to find it amusing or look like Christmas had come early. Yes, Ron was most definitely missing something. He narrowed his eyes at Ginny.

"So Harry," Ginny started nonchalantly, her expression back to being all _innocent_ and _pure_ , the little minx. "do you want to go get dinner with my brother and me?"

Harry turned to her, a small smile on his face. A pair of glasses had somehow found their way onto his face while Ron glared suspiciously at his sister, making his eyes seem larger than before. Not that Ron would ever say something like that out loud, because of course he wouldn't notice something so silly as a man's eyes.

"Sure," he said, looking down at Ginny. "I'd love to go with you and your brother. . ." Harry said, looking at Ron expectantly.

"I'm Ron," he replied, answering the unasked question. Harry stuck out a hand.

"Harry. Harry Potter," Harry said softly.

Ron shook his hand, ignoring the warmth and weight of it in his palm. Their eyes met and Ron opened his mouth to say—well, he didn't quite know what—when the other redhead interrupted. Harry dropped his hand as he heard Ginny's voice, his fingers lingering on Ron's wrist. Ron stared at Harry in wonder.

"Well, boys, let's get a move-on," Ginny said shortly.

She stood and flung her bag over her shoulder, then stomped around the rink to the door. She kicked it open and glanced back at them, just now noticing that they hadn't moved. As far away as he was, Ron could see her roll her eyes before she flipped them the bird and left, and he chuckled.

 _That_ was the sister Ron had missed.

He heard Harry laughing along with him as they followed, at a much slower pace than Ginny had taken, and glanced at the other man.

"How long are you here for?" Harry asked, breaking the somewhat awkward silence that had stretched between them.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. Maybe three weeks, four at the most," Ron replied. Harry nodded. "How long have you known Ginny? She never really told me," Ron asked, curious of the answer.

"Oh, I met her about two years ago. I saw Fleur arguing with the previous owner of this place—" Harry gestured to the walls of the rink. "—in French and I had to know what it was about. Ginny had been standing there, watching them work it out." It sounded like something Fleur would do, and Ron told him so.

Harry laughed, and there Ron's stomach went again.

"You know, Ginny's told me a lot about you," Harry said, before the silence could grow uncomfortable.

Ron raised his eyebrows, and Harry caught the look on his face. "All good things," he added quickly.

"Bullshit. Ginny probably didn't spare any details, either," Ron said seriously.

Harry's snort turned into a reluctant chuckle.

"Well, I didn't exactly _need_ to know about how your arachnophobia came to be, but other than that, I was very interested in hearing all the details Ginny was offering on you and your family," Harry said.

Ron stared at him in horror.

Ron had stolen Fred's phone when he was ten, and Fred got back at him by dumping a bucket of spiders into his shower. Ron didn't even know where Fred got so many spiders. That had been the worst experience of his life, especially considering that he'd run around the house naked to get away from them.

Harry looked at Ron and grinned, nudging him with his elbow.

"Oh, don't look so terrified. I'm sure your aren't half as bad as Ginny tried to make you seem," Harry said.

Right sentiment, wrong reassurance, but Ron was touched anyways.

"I can guarantee that's true," Ron said, nodding.

Harry smiled and Ron felt his heart skip a beat, then completely drop out of his chest when Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him along faster to the door.

Okay, Ron thought. Nothing should ever feel so right. It's just not possible.

"Come on, I'm sure Ginny's banging her head on the wall by now," Harry said over his shoulder.

Ron, surprisingly, had to jog to keep up with the short man.

As it turned out, Ginny actually was banging her head on the wall.

"We could've eaten by now, you know. What on Earth took you two so long?" she demanded, crossing her arms and stomping her foot.

"We were getting to know each other, Gin'. I thought that's what you wanted us to do," Harry said. "After all, that's why we're going out for dinner, right?"

"Of course. I could never miss an opportunity to set up my gay brother and bi best friend," Ginny said indifferently. "And with that thought in mind, I suddenly have to leave." Harry laughed, while Ron just stood and stared at his sister in shock.

"And what's your excuse?" Harry asked seriously, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Ginny frowned thoughtfully.

"I'm not feeling well after that fall on the ice," she supplied with a satisfied expression on her face.

"Well, of course we can't expect you to come with us. But there's no reason to waste a perfectly good evening like this," Harry played along, nodding.

Ginny shot a wink to Ron before sauntering off towards her car.

"Bye, boys. Don't do anything I would do," she drawled over her shoulder, waving her fingers in goodbye without looking at them.

". . . What," Ron murmured with all the dignity he could muster.

Harry nudged him with his elbow, a grin on his face. Ron was still trying to process all the new information. It was a lot to take in.

"I like your sister sometimes, you know," Harry said.

He walked towards his car and paused, noticing that Ron wasn't following. He turned around, a tiny frown on his face.

"Look, are you okay with this? I'm sorry if I just assumed that you'd be perfectly willing to go out on a date with a guy you barely know. I just . . . are you coming?" Harry broke off, blushing prettily.

Ron, for the first time _ever_ , understood that this was Harry's way of trying to tell him he actually wanted to get dinner with him. That actually made sense. Ron smiled softly.

"Of course," Ron said happily.

Harry smiled, and Ron's entire world seemed to get brighter as the dark-haired man listed all the amazing food choices at some diner he wanted to take Ron to.

Ron never really believed Molly when she spoke of love at first sight, but he thought he was beginning to understand. Thank goodness for Ginny Weasley and her bizarre desire to get her brother a boyfriend.


End file.
